


Giving Back

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The citizens of Angel Grove helped the Power Rangers in small ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Adelle had been warned when she had decided to open up the Surf Spot. “Watch out for a group of kids in color coordinated outfits,” Jerome Stone had told her. “They’re a good bunch of kids, but they tend to run away without paying. They’ll always come back after, but it’s amazing how their disappearances seem to coincide with monster attacks.”

She kept her eye out for the group that he had described to her. When they did come in, they weren’t wearing the same colors that Jerome had described, and the younger kid was missing. Instead, they brought in a guy who looked like he had never seen a french fry before.

She could see why they were suspected of being the power rangers. She dropped them some free food, and watched them as they ate. The group spent more time there, whenever they were around. She knew that they were rumored to be gone for long periods of time, yet they always seemed to be back whenever a monster attack threatened Angel Grove.

Adelle watched them, and stepped in when she could to try and do what she could to make their lives easier, whether it was by offering them advice for a problem, or giving them a chance to vent, or just by making sure that they had a hot basket of fries when they needed them. 

She watched the kids as they battled the forces of evil. She forgave their constant lateness, and the way that they left her fries to go cold. For a bunch of teenagers, of children, to go and save the world, she would do whatever little thing she could to make their lives easier. They were watching out for the entire planet.

The least that she could do, the least that the citizens of Angel Grove could do, would be to try and help them however they could.


End file.
